


Lost Ring Equals Suffering

by Pspquest28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding Rings, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: Dean lost his wedding ring and now he was most certain that Cas was going to murder him.





	Lost Ring Equals Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a cute prompt, had to write it :)

He was an idiot, no scratch that, a dumbass is more like it. Of all the stupidest things he could have done it had to be this. He lost his wedding ring! The ring that Cas gave him five years ago, it was gorgeous. A marvelous gold band with a cluster of glistening diamonds. Even though the ring had seen better days, it was still dear to him and even more dear to Cas.

That wedding ring was previously Cas' father's. After Chuck had passed, Cas got it in the will. It was no surprise, since Chuck practically lived for Cas and Dean, seeing those two come together from highschool sweethearts to soon to be newlyweds, he cherished that, their relationship similar to of his own marriage to Castiel's mother, Amara. It was only fair that he passed down his wedding ring to his only son and son in law and hopefully they too can past it to their own son one day.

That dream was now crushed, thanks to his carelessness. He still didn't understand how he lost it in the first place. 

Over the weekend he was working on his beloved Baby. Once he was done he went to wash up, removing his ring in the process. After he dried his hands he came to realize that he wasn't sure where he put the ring. 

That was two days ago and the ring still hadn't turned up. He was thankfully good at hiding that fact from Cas, keeping his hands in his pockets or hidden doing other things so that he wouldn't notice. He even went as far as wearing gloves to bed, telling Cas it was a new way to keep his hands moisturized. Cas accepted the lie with a shrug and and a soft giggle that night, not batting an eye. But of course, Dean was still worried.

He didn't sleep well for that entire week, too caught up on how Cas would react to him losing his ring. Maybe he would divorce him? Dean panicked at the thought of Cas leaving him but tried to brush it away, saying it was too ridiculous.

Dean tried hard to get some sleep, tomorrow might be better, at least he hoped so.

Dean was currently sat at the dining room table, enjoying his morning coffee when he saw Cas walk in. As nonchalantly as he possibly could, Dean dropped his cup back down onto the table and folded his arms making sure his ring finger was concealed from Cas. Cas of course noticed but didn't say anything…at least yet.

Cas simply shot Dean a smile and sat down across from him. He noticed Dean didn't make a move for a coffee mug since he came in. 

"Something wrong with your coffee, sweetheart?" Cas asked innocently.

Dean bit his lip as his eyes darted down to his coffee then back up to Cas. He then shifted his eyes from Cas' to the interesting nick on the dining room table before answering.

"No it's okay, nothing wrong." Dean said quickly, trying his best not to look guilty, but felt like his face was on fire. Cas laughed inwardly to himself.

Just then Cas reached out with his right hand causing Dean to move his arms back in reflex. 

"What are you doing?" Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

Cas grinned, "I wanted to hold your hand, can I not now?" Cas tilted his head at Dean and narrowed his eyes.

Dean swallowed nervously, "Of course you can, I just got caught off guard there." He chuckled nervously and made sure to reach out his right hand to grasp Cas', letting his left drop to his lap.

Cas smiled sweetly as he held on to Dean's hand, "And the other…?" Cas waited expectantly for Dean's other hand. A sweet smile graced his face the whole time.

Dean squirmed in his seat as he avoided eye contact with his husband, his cheeks pinkening. "Uh I can't..." was all that he said.

Cas frowned at him, "Why not? Is there something wrong with your other hand? Tell me." Cas said, getting concerned. Dean blushed more.

"Okay, since there's no point in dragging this out anymore than it needs to…I sorta lost my wedding ring." Dean said, his voice getting lower and lower as he reached towards the end of his sentence.

Cas quirked an eyebrow up, making sure to bite his lip to stop a smile from forming. He saw Dean place his other hand onto the table, confirming that indeed he was ring less. 

Now, Cas could have simply told Dean right there and then that he had moved Dean's ring. Carrying it to a local jeweler to get it polished and the stones replaced. But no he thought he should milked this.

Cas sighed, "Dean…that was my father's ring, it's irreplaceable." Cas said lowly. "What am I going to do with you?" Cas asked, releasing his hand from Dean's and crossing his arms. 

Dean was panicking, tears welling up in his eyes. "Fuck, Cas I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot. I can make it up to you. I'll do all the chores for how ever long you want me to, I'll buy you anything you want, I'll even get rid of all of my classic rock since you hate hearing me blast it all the time. Just please don't hate me, please…" At this point Dean had moved from his seat and moved over to Cas, kneeling with his hands on Cas' knee, begging him not to resent him for the rest of their marriage.

That was when Cas wavered, when the fake angry look melted from his face and was replaced with a soft smile. He chuckled softly as he lifted Dean from his knees and stood him there. 

"Dean, you don't have to do any of that. I was the one to move your ring. I got it cleaned and the stones replaced, you didn't lose it." Cas laughed at his husband.

Dean looked at Cas in shock, "Wait what? So all this time you had my ring and didn't tell me?" Dean frowned. That's when Cas was quick to correct him.

"No no, I did tell you at lunch the other day, but you weren't paying attention, too busy stuffing your face with pie." Cas raised an eyebrow at him, Dean blushing at that look. The 'you know better than to ignore me Dean Winchester' look

"I'm sorry Cas, I didn't mean to tune you out. It was really good pie." Dean smirked and Cas whacked his arm lightly which cause Dean to playfully pout and grab his arm.

"Anyways…" Cas said as he got up from his chair, pushing it away and knelt down in front of a confused Dean. 

He removed Dean's ring from his pocket with a grin as he took Dean's hand. "Dean Winchester, will you continue to be my husband?" He asked, trying hard not to giggle. 

Dean thought for a moment, "Hmm…I don't know…" he said playfully and then saw the sad puppy dog look on Cas' face. "I'm just kidding, of course I do!" Dean bit his lip. Cas slipped the ring onto Dean's finger and stood, pulling the green eyes man into his arms, kissing him hard.

After a few moments, Dean broke the kiss. "Does this mean we get to consummate our marriage?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows as Cas chuckled at him. He said nothing but grabbed Dean by arm and pulled him towards their bedroom, not missing Dean's uttered "Awesome."


End file.
